The Furnace
by samsquaredd
Summary: God forbid Alfred try to open the vent in his apartment. (omegaverse, usuk, r-17)
Alfred was losing it.

All he wanted to do today was sit at home and watch the game. He microwaved his pizza rolls. He opened his last litre of coke. He had his Green Bay Packers snuggie on. The channel was turned to ESPN.

Everything was perfect.

Until he decided to change the thermostat.

It was fine for the first few minutes. He didn't smell a thing. The room hardly heated up, Alfred shivered under the blankets, but he was safe.

And then he smelled it.

Alfred considered himself a noble Alpha. He would never pressure an omega, especially not for sex, and he almost never went as wild at the scent of a good omega as other Alphas. He respected omegas, if nothing else. They weren't Alpha sex toys. They were autonomous human beings.

However.

He'd never smelled an omega this perfect before.

Alfred sort of knew that a new tenant moved in the apartment underneath him. He saw boxes and everything, but he had no idea it was an omega. Nor did he get even a backwind whiff of that omega because if he had, he might have had some foresight into when the omega was going to go into heat. He was very smell sensitive.

At this point though, it was hopeless.

The scent on its own was enough to strongly attract Alfred. Combined with the sweet, sweaty, insatiable spice of heat, there was no chance he was watching the game.

"What the fuck." Alfred tossed the remote and got up from his cocoon. "Why, why, why isn't this omega in their damn heat room, fuck!"

Alfred pressed his ear to the floor. Anything? A delicious moan? Any whimpering and whining? He needed to hear the omega calling. Wanting.

"I hate this…" Alfred breathed in deeply, already hard. He couldn't smell a trace of another Alpha.

An omega so susceptible and delicious not at least dating?

No way.

And they were alone in heat.

Alfred started pacing the floor.

"I can't go downstairs, what the fuck is wrong with me? What would I even say to them?" He was rattling rationally, "I don't even know their gender!"

"Hi, I'm Alfred, I noticed you were in heat and I need to fuck you right now or I'll go nuts." He shook his head rejecting himself angrily.

The scent strengthened as he stood on the air vent. "Omegas shouldn't be lonely in heat, you know, that puts strain on your body, you should let me plow you into the floor."

He groaned and fell onto the wall.

"What the hell kind of introduction is that?!"

"Well, actually… they are in heat," Alfred perked up a bit.  
"If they could even make it to the door with those weak legs…" He encouraged himself, licking his lips. "And opened the door and smelled Alpha…"

Alfred knew he was a desirable Alpha. What wanting, hurting omega would say no to him?

He had big muscles, he had a great smile! He was well-fed and handsome and blonde. Blonde was a big deal in America. He had no problems with omegas.

But he didn't want to take advantage of an omega with such a wonderful scent. The perfect blend of sweet and starchy, tea mixed with honey, fresh laundry, brown sugar, camellia. So delicate, yet subtly mixed with something kind of woodsy and almost manly, like a car air freshener.

It was intoxicating.

"How is it taking advantage of them," He said, locking his front door.

"They're in heat," He said, walking down the stairs.

"They need an Alpha," He said, standing on the green and brown twine welcome mat in front of apartment 2.301.

"Hi, I'm Alfred and I live upstairs and I was gonna just jerk it to porn but then I realised that your scent would still be there after I masturbated so I'd be stuck in rut anyway and you're in heat," Alfred whispered, half-jokingly chiding himself and half-serious as he knocked gently on the omega's door.

"So here I am-"

The door creaked open.

A voice from within.  
Softly.

"Wh-who… I-I'm…"

The alpha's hands flew to his nose.

It was so much worse than he thought.

"Holy fuck, close the door, you have to close the door!"

Even with his nose mostly plugged, he could sense, smell, feel the panic from the omega. They'd smelled him.

"W-wait! Pl-ease…" the omega whimpered and Alfred gulped.

He couldn't ignore that. After all, he was an honourable Alpha.  
He deeply breathed his last.

Quickly, he pushed his way inside and slammed the door. He twisted the lock.

Large, dilated green eyes met his turning gaze, focused on his face, moving ever closer, full of desire, full of need, of lust.

Oh shit.

How the fuck was he going to get out of this?

"I'm Alfred," he growled. Fuck, he didn't mean to growl, he just wanted to say it with his chest so the omega would feel his authority.

"A-arthur…." the omega murmured, moving into Alfred's chest.

Fuck.

Arthur rubbed himself onto Alfred. It had been a while since he'd been with an Alpha, Alfred could tell. The omega was thoroughly engulfing himself in Alfred's scent.

"Nnnnnh," Arthur stretched to wrap his arms around Alfred's neck.

Alfred couldn't help it! The smirk spreading across his face was standard cocky, 'I'll pound you into Sunday morning' Alpha fare but with a gentle twinkle that only made Arthur want him more. He could tell because Arthur was beginning to kiss his collarbone. The omega was practically breathing Alfred, huffing him like he was a drug.  
"Do you like the way I smell?" he purred at the omega rubbing circles into his back.

"Y-yes…" Arthur nodded. His posture weakened as Alfred inadvertently started growling and licking Arthur's neck. He was more than willing to submit.

Damn it!

Alfred had to snap out of it!

"When you're in heat you have to be in your heat room, baby," he muttered into Arthur's neck. The rumble of Alfred's voice sent shivers down Arthur's spine. "I'm not the only Alpha who lives in this apartment building, what if someone else smells you?"

On the mention of smelling, Arthur seemed to take notice to Alfred's little 'stay in control of my young hormones' tactic. Fuck, he was beginning to panic.

"W-why…" Arthur stuttered. "Y-you aren't smelling me…."

Years of rejection from Alphas welled in his eyes.

"W-who c-cares, idiot? I knew it, I smell bad, no Alpha wants me!" He pushed Alfred away, half-heartedly, delirious and heartbroken.

An omega's distressed wail was the worst thing Alfred could imagine hearing.

And here he was, whimpering, but not from want and crying, but not Alfred's name.

Alfred's stomach was twisting in knots. His heart was beating tenfold.

What could an Alpha do?

"Arthur," Alfred's voice was warm but darkly firm. His breath hung on Arthur's ear.

"I was purposefully holding back because I didn't want to take advantage of you."

Suddenly that warm humming turned into the deep lustful growling that Arthur so deeply desired to hear and he arched into the words.

"Make no mistake. I want you."

"Bad."

The omega whined with want.

Well, Alfred.

You really fucking got yourself into it this time.

Shit.

Shit, fuck, damn it.

Alfred didn't know what to do. He wanted a 'sober' Arthur to tell him it was okay to slam him into his mattress- oh God, that was a fucking delicious thought- but there was no time to go back and meet the omega under different circumstances.

This Arthur needed him so badly it was almost impossible to refuse.

The smart thing to do would be to deposit Arthur into his heat room and leave.

But Alfred had needs too.

They just weren't insatiable since he had the bright idea to keep himself from smelling Arthur.

But… what if he didn't?

His grip on Arthur tightened.

He made up his mind.

Arthur was so light. He wrapped his legs around Alfred and fell into his chest as a sign of submission. Arthur's heartbeat was racing expectantly.

Was he admiring how strong Alfred was?

How hard that meant he was going to ram himself into Arthur's dripping arse?

He could feel Arthur getting more erect and he figured a little slick since the omega rubbed his legs together slightly.

What Alfred was about to do considering the circumstances was fucking crazy.

The door swung open with the force of Alfred's free hand.

He emptied Arthur from his arms.

"What?"

The omega bounced gently onto his nest of pillows, store-bought bottles of Alpha scent tipped over on the shelves. Alfred contemplated sprinkling more of it to satiate the horny omega, but, to his surprise, he prickled just thinking about it.

Jealous of perfume bottles? Alfred had dropped to a new low.

Arthur sat up in confusion, grasping at Alfred's arms.

Damn it all.

"Arthur," he growled. The omega halted.

"You are going to stay in your heat room until your heat is over, got that?"

Arthur nodded dejectedly.

Then, Alfred stripped.

"Wear this."

Red-faced, Arthur snatched the t-shirt hungrily from Alfred's hands. Inhaling deeply, he watched as Alfred untied his sweatpants and removed them, too. The Alpha's chest glistened with a light coat of sweat.

Why did Arthur have to look at him like that?

He was biting his lip, squirming, drooling like Alfred was a sex god or something.

Fuck, if only he knew just how much of an idiot Alfred actually was.

If he were a cooler, less-virginal Alpha, he was sure Arthur's toes would be curled in pleasure on his bed right now. He wouldn't even be mad when his heat was over because Alfred wouldn't have been a fuck to regret.

He was always good at talking to omegas but could never take a hint. To be honest, he'd never gotten this far before- half-naked or making out.

Shit, when the fuck had he started kissing Arthur?

"Alfred," the omega moaned as his Alpha broke their kiss. What the fuck was Alfred thinking? If he kissed Arthur, that meant he wouldn't be breathing with his mouth and one whiff of this delectable scent up close would be it. The End. Game Over.

"Put my shirt on," Alfred growled possessively, unwrapping himself from Arthur.

Goddamn it was Arthur cute. His skin was pale, so you could see the flush from his face to his neck to his knees. The little beads of sweat, too. His eyebrows were distracting, but honestly, they were kind of cute, too, in the same way his disheveled blonde hair was cute. It was cute like Arthur needed someone to take care of him because, seriously. Who fucking told this adorable omega with the best scent Alfred could have dreamed of that it was okay to be outside of his heat room during his heat? Had he just forgotten? If Alfred had smelled him, surely so had some other Alpha…

Well, fuck that other Alpha. Alfred's fists loosened. Just seeing Arthur in his shirt was enough of a claim staked on this beautiful nymphet. No one else could have him.

"Mine," Alfred muttered.

What was he thinking…?

He ran his hand up Arthur's shirt.

What Alfred was thinking of would definitely cross the line.

He couldn't do it.

His tongue followed, flushing the pale skin underneath.

"O-ohhh," Arthur moaned encouragingly.

Damn it…

His shirt was enough.

He kissed Arthur's stomach and face and retreated.

"Do you want my underwear, too," he hummed and Arthur inhaled sharply.

"I-I… I…" He bit his lip.

So, Alfred slid his pants off.

Arthur salivated at the sight.

Alfred knew he had strong thighs and what he thought was probably a nice penis, but he never imagined someone else looking at him like this. Like they were ready to devour his cock whole.

It took everything in his power not to invite Arthur to suck him off.

There was nothing noble about letting a wanting omega serve you without fulfilling their needs.

"No, Arthur," Alfred ordered sternly and Arthur stopped crawling towards him.

"Soon," he whispered, but maybe not loud enough for his omega to hear.

He put his sweatpants back on, much to Arthur's strangled dismay.

Alfred couldn't help it.

With a wide grin, he bent over his omega. "Remember how big and thick it was and imagine it filling you all the way, balls deep," he groaned, stroking Arthur's hair, rubbing himself against Arthur's leg.

Why… would he do that…

"Alfred, ple-ase!" Arthur cried desperately.

Oh no.

"Why won't you, please, stay," he choked, "Fuck me, Alfred, I need…"

"Shh, shh," Alfred petted Arthur.

So clingy.

Alfred smiled.

"Angel," Alfred hummed, "Please understand that this is painful for me, too. I want to stay and make you mine, but… How am I supposed to know that you really want to be mine right now? If I were any other Alpha, wouldn't it be the same story, except they would have bedded you?"

He kissed Arthur's hair.

"I-I…" Arthur silenced.

He couldn't really say, but Alfred knew it to be true.

He wanted more than just Arthur's body, for some stupid reason.

He never wanted to be apart from this heavenly scent, this angelic face.

He wanted Arthur's heart.

"I will make you mine, Arthur, the right way." Not like this. After heat. "I'll come for you, so please wait for me."

Alfred could tell that underneath him, Arthur had fallen completely into tears.

However, these tears were different.

Because Arthur's unsure mouth was smiling.

"Okay."

Alfred turned his air conditioner off.

He wasn't wearing a shirt anyway.

It was a week since Alfred made his bold trespass into another person's home.

He hadn't been thinking about that and honestly, feared the consequences a little bit.

But through and through he'd been a good Alpha. If anything, God and fate should be smiling down on him and bless him with Arthur's presence any time soon.

It had been a few days since a week since Alfred had seen Arthur. Was that really the impression Arthur wanted to leave on Alfred? Wanton and needy? Not that Alfred minded, but seriously, he wished Arthur would have taken his desire to actually date him seriously.

The Alpha sighed. At least the weather was really nice today.

Leaning out the window, he inhaled the fresh air and sipped from his coke.

The sun appeared from behind a wayward cloud.

And there he was.

"Arthur?"

The omega blinked and looked up.

Their eyes met.

Arthur went completely red.

"Hey." The Alpha smiled. "Nice weather, huh?"

Arthur pursed his lips. "I, sorry… I'm, um, I have to…"

Alfred just huffed "Hm," dreamily, an adoring smile stretching across his face. Arthur was even cuter this way. Who would have guessed?

And now Alfred was allowed to smell him.

Even from down there, that pensive look reeked of nervous, beautiful omega.

Even when he disappeared into his house, Alfred knew, somehow, that wasn't the last he'd see of his cute omega neighbor.

His.

"Thank you for being a good neighbor and not fucking me during my heat even though you could have. Arthur."

A very flustered Arthur Kirkland balled up the note and tossed it in the trash along with the other twenty-eight drafts.

It'd been a month since Arthur's last heat and Alfred couldn't believe that he had been avoiding the Alpha for this long. Maybe his customary Jones-style charm had backfired?

He sighed.

The thermostat was up, of course. It may be March, now, but it was still cold as balls. And maybe, perhaps, he was hoping he'd get just a little smell…

As it turned out Lady Luck was on his side today!

It would have been enough just to inhale Arthur's lovely, intoxicating scent, but mixed in with that to Alfred's complete surprise and delight was Alfred's own scent.

Arthur was wearing his shirt.

"Mmm, what's up with that, babe?" He laughed, but there was something else mixed in with that. Something he actually didn't like.

The thing that kept him from going downstairs and claiming his omega.

"Arthur."

Alfred was waiting for him at his front door.

Arthur swallowed and dropped his mail.

The Alpha bent down to pick it up with him, staring all the while. He knew Arthur would be nervous about this encounter but underestimated just how much he had affected the omega.

"What is it? I am very busy, you know," Arthur said, half-heartedly, pushing his hair from his face.

He was so cute when he was flustered.

But Alfred didn't come to dote on him.

He folded his arms.

"Why did you start using omega repressors?" he asked.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

His expression clouded. "Or is it because of me?"

Arthur scoffed loudly. "Don't flatter yourself, stupid." He huffed, folding his arms. "I just… don't need…. Taking a whole week of leave every month to be alone and horn- I mean, it's a waste of my time, I could be working more, like Francis who has an apartment upstate, you know, it's fancy, a damn Frog can afford that and he demands three days off a week, it all adds up, you know..."

Alfred fought back a bemused smile.

He needed an answer from Arthur.

Close to Arthur's face, he asked, "Do you think I don't want you?"

"Heh," Arthur smirked, but it wavered. "You don't even know me."

"I want to know you." Arthur's expression softened.

As if someone really wanted to know about him. Especially someone like Alfred!

But little did he really know how much Alfred wanted him. He was ready to see all of Arthur and then some.

Not sensing a hint of sarcasm or moving on Alfred's part, Arthur puckered his mouth.

What could an omega do?

His forehead smashed into Alfred's chest. "Hey, you want to know something?" He grumbled and buried his face from his Alpha's sight.

"I can smell you through the vents, too, idiot."

 **a/n: more? Idk, honestly… I want al and artie to date and also to actually have sex and mate, but it's all implied so i guess it'll just depend; al i n, too, so that might be interesting to do a fic about. Anyway it's late, i need to eat, i love u all, see u soon! -morethanjust-usuk / sam**


End file.
